Flow meters for measuring the rate of fluid flow are well known in the art. However, some of such flow meters are dependent on their position, that is, they must be placed horizontally or vertically in order to obtain a reading. In addition, some flow meters do not have the desired measuring accuracy. Further, in particular applications, it is desirable that a portion of the flow meter be disposable, especially in medical applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flow meter which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved flow meter which is not dependent upon its position to obtain a reading and is, at the same time, highly accurate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved flow meter which is simple to manufacture and has the advantage of being disposable so that it can be used in medical applications.